


A Summer of Lifetimes

by cryysis



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Fireworks, First Kiss, Hugs from Behind, Sparks Fly in July, Star Gazing, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryysis/pseuds/cryysis
Summary: In different worlds, lives begin and end under the heat of summer's rays.A compilation of prompt responses for the Summer KogKag2020 event, Sparks Fly in July.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37
Collections: Sparks Fly in July





	1. Festival

The bright sun illuminated the colors of tents and stalls, the smells of cooked meat and fried dough wafting in the air. The laughter and calls of the Parisian people were backed by chords of music from anyone with an instrument. Merchants shouted their wares to passerby, and entertainers donned costumes of every shape and size. Paris's Festival of Fools was in full swing.

Wrinkling his nose, Kouga tried to blink the sweat from his eyes. Right now, the only perk of being Captain of the Guard was not having to stand on his feet playing crowd control. No, instead he got to sit on the back of his horse playing bodyguard to a corrupt Minister. That the men were giving him sympathetic looks when they had the more grueling work only made things worse.

But he tried not to let it distract him. He may dislike the bastard he'd been assigned to, but no one would ever say he wasn't dedicated to the job. 20 years of fighting in crusades and wars proved that well enough.

There had been peasant shows throughout the day on the makeshift stage, and an announcement of a performance by one of Paris's best dancers at the day’s end. Considering the crowd and what he’d seen so far, he wasn't exactly optimistic.

A flash of pink and bright green gleamed in the corner of his eye, and he automatically turned his head to follow the distracting colors. When he got a good look at who was wearing them, his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

Long black hair curled and framed a heart shaped face, bright cinnamon eyes standing out against olive-toned skin. The green fabric clung enticingly over her slim frame, its pink accents drawing the eye to every voluptuous curve.

It was the street dancer from yesterday.

His hands tightened on the reigns, body pulled like a magnet towards the woman hiding among the crowd. But his horse had other ideas, shaking his head against the tugging direction of his master.

Kouga blinked, coming back to himself. What the hell was that? He'd never reacted to a woman that way. It didn't matter how beautiful and enchanting she was. He was on duty.

But it didn't stop him from following her every move with his eyes.

A line of entertainers moved in front of her, blocking his vision. He scowled automatically, but an errant cough pulled him to attention.

Naraku was staring right at him. And if looks could kill, he'd already be dead.

Clearing his throat, he bowed his head to his superior. The Minister's glacial expression shifted from him, and Kouga risked a glance back to where he'd seen her.

Damn. She was gone.

Shaking his head, he forced himself to concentrate. While he didn't expect any kind of attack at a peasant festival, it didn't mean he could let himself be distracted. 

Now if only he could get the image of her out of his head.

~

It was getting late in the day, and the festival was finally coming to an end.

He was unendingly glad--much more of this, and he’d have probably gone insane. Not the festival itself, as for all his non participation it had actually looked like fun. No, he was tired of sitting on his horse in the damnable, unforgiving sun.

And he hadn’t seen his street dancer again since, dammit.

He kept his disappointment internal. It was probably for the best. Whatever it was about her, there was no doubt she’d been a distraction. The Minister hadn’t looked at him since first noticing his straying attention, so who knew what that bastard thought of the situation.

The cleared stage brought with it a chorus of relieved sighs. The soldiers were feeling it too. There was just the single dance left, being held in the Minister’s honor. It’s completion would signal the end of the festival. After that, they could all go home.

He could already picture it. First thing he was doing when they got back to the Palace was taking a long, hot bath. Clean up, wipe off all the sweat. Body odor encased in metal did not make a good combination.

Who Kouga assumed to be showrunner took the stage, hands sweeping in dramatic gestures. A new kind of music started up, something subtle enough to warm a man’s blood. Drums pounded, great _gongs_ of sound. His heart jumped in his throat, restricting his air. Something crashed, the firing of a cannons in the distance--

_Son of a bitch!_

There was a flash of brilliant light, and in a colorful burst of smoke the showrunner vanished and his dancer appeared.

Just like that, the rest of the world fell away.

The hallucination that had begun to form drifted from his mind the longer he watched her. Battle cries and explosions faded from his ears, his heart slowing to a normal rhythm.

Sheer pink ribbon flickered through the air, forming circles around her as she spun. Her dance was liquid motion, drawing the eye with every dip and twirl. She was a vision, perfection personified. He couldn’t turn away from her even if he tried.

Kouga exhaled and sucked in a shuddering breath. That had never happened to him before.

Not the sudden onslaught of nightmares coming to life around him. No, that had happened to him over the years often enough. It was the shock of being drawn back to reality. Of not waking screaming from night terrors and scaring the shit out of the other soldiers. Of not being forcefully restrained when the illusions didn’t let him see friend from foe. Of not coming to at the end of a battle, surrounded by bodies from both sides and covered in blood.

She had no idea what she’d just done for him. What she’d saved not just him, but the innocent bystanders around him from. How the hell had she done it? What about her had pulled him back?

He needed to talk to her, but he couldn’t look for her after the festival. He’d have to wait until tonight or tomorrow. He wanted her name, if she’d be willing to tell it to him. He wanted to know everything he could about her. Maybe work up the courage to ask her to have dinner.

The exclamations going up around him when she bowed to the Minister told him it was the end of her performance. Cheers, applause, whistles, everything the crowd could manage. Gold pieces flew through the air to the stage, landing at her bare feet. His horse shook its head, nervous at the small objects flying so close to his ears. Kouga patted his neck, whispering reassurances in his ear.

When he looked up, workers had taken her place on stage to collect the thrown coins. She had disappeared. 

Naraku glanced significantly towards his Captain, forcing Kouga to straighten in his saddle and clear his expression. The last thing he needed was the Minister to start looking at him in any kind of suspicious manner. The threat of what he’d done to the last Captain of the Guard was enough to have him sleeping with one eye open.

Shouted orders pushed the soldiers into action, driving them toward the Minister and his carriage. As the peasants started clearing the area, Kouga spotted the assumed showrunner speaking to someone off to the side. Before he had the chance to change his mind, Kouga motioned one of the guards to direct him over.

The black haired male looked mildly surprised at the approaching guard, but answered the unusual summons. Kouga took the chance to clear his throat, fighting back a sudden bout of nerves.

“How can I help you, Captain?” The other male didn’t seem disturbed at having been called over. If anything, he looked deceptively passive. But now wasn’t the time for Kouga to worry about that. He only had a few minutes at most to spare.

“The dancer,” he started slowly, glancing back towards the stage. “Does she... “ Dammit, how the hell was he supposed to ask these questions of a complete stranger?

The showrunner only barely suppressed a frown. “She does not give private dances if that is your inquiry, sir. She is not a whore.”

“I would never imply such a thing about her character!” Kouga snarled, hands tightening on the reigns. “I only wondered if she spent time somewhere nearby. I… I wanted to introduce myself.”

Surprised, his eyes lost their hard edge. “Might I ask why, Captain? Beautiful as she may be, men of your… caliber,” he seemed to choose his words carefully, “hardly give attention to our people unless they want something.” Dark blue eyes slid to the Minister, but quickly returned.

Kouga followed his gaze, but chose not to comment. “I mean her no harm. As I said, I only wish to introduce myself to her. To talk, if she’s willing too.”

The showrunner looked thoughtful. After a long moment, he spoke. “I will inform her of your desire for an introduction. If she is willing, then in three days time you’ll find her selling wares at the alley next to the bakers. If not,” and here his dark eyes went hard, “then I suggest you give up. We are very protective of our friends, you see. Especially one such as her.”

Taking the warning for what it was, Kouga bowed his head in acknowledgment. “You have my thanks. Forgive my abrupt departure, but I have duties to attend. Excuse me.”

Miroku watched the Captain trot over to the Parisian Minister, dark eyes following him until the entourage left the courtyard. He and the others had heard of a Captain being called back from the wars in order to serve at the Palace of Justice. If he had been anything like _that_ one, Miroku would have denied all knowledge of knowing the girl. But this one seemed genuine enough.

Off to the side, a heart shaped face also watched the retreating soldiers. She’d been hard pressed to hear the men’s conversation over the crowd, but what she caught intrigued her. There was no way for her not to notice the Captain’s reaction to her as she’d danced, but to request a meeting? It wasn’t unheard of, but still unusual.

Knowing Miroku, he’d have given the man some excuse to give her time to escape the city. It wouldn’t be the first time someone of rank had taken an interest in one of their people. Those few days of notice gave them time to gather their belongings and vanish into the night. If she was smart, she would do the same.

Still though… she couldn’t forget the look in his eye when he’d seen her on stage. He’d looked… captivated. Like he’d never seen someone like her before. Like… like she’d given him hope when he’d long forgotten it.

No one had ever looked at her that way before.

Decided, Kagome returned to her tent to dress back into her street clothes. The Palace of Justice was easy enough to find, crawling with soldiers or otherwise. 

It would be dangerous, and she’d get in trouble in more ways than one if she got caught. But she wanted to meet him. She wanted to understand.

To see if maybe… she could recreate that look in his eyes.


	2. Heat Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up turning into more of a 'Beach Day' prompt rather than a Heat Wave, but oh well. I might come back to this for a one shot later.

Salty air and a cool ocean breeze. The perfect thing to battle all of the unbearable heat.

"Kagome, come on!"

Turning towards her friends, Kagome's smile was bright as she ran after them.

The sand was hot under her feet, but she ignored it and instead helped Sango put up the tent canopy. Yuka made sure the fitted sheet they'd brought with them was caught on each corner, creating the perfect square to help keep off most of the sand. Eri was setting out their towels and other belongings, and Ayumi set both of their coolers on the sheet. Working together, the five girls had their space set up in just a few minutes, and they couldn't suppress a cheer at their success.

"This is gonna be great! Now we just have to get a picture, and then we can hit water!"

While Yuka and Eri ran off to find someone willing to help them, Kagome dug in her beach bag to find her tripod and camera. With her degree in photography, the girls all agreed to use their phones when they wanted quick pics for social media, but for all the good stuff they used her camera.

It looked like the two girls had found someone, so she hurried to finish setting up the tripod. She wasn't planning on using it a lot today, but it never hurt to have around just in case.

"Guys, we found someone!" Eri called, dragging some poor kid behind her. He couldn't have been more than 14, and judging by the blush on his face, had probably only agreed because he thought Yuka was pretty.

Kagome shared a quick look with Sango, and the two struggled not to laugh. Leave it to Eri to get all the attention.

"Thanks so much, we appreciate it!" Ayumi bounced to her feet, her sunny smile sending the poor boy into a nervous stutter. Deciding to have some sympathy for the kid, Kagome picked up her phone and set it to camera mode before handing it to him. The red head smiled, fiddling with the controls a bit while the five of them got into position.

"Okay, we're ready!" Ayumi's cheer was infectious, and the girls all huddled close, a tangle of limbs, dark hair and excited smiles.

The boy looked a little confused, not sure if they were serious or not, but he'd snapped a few candid shots while they were setting up. If this was how they wanted to stand though... "Are you sure?"

"Yep! Go ahead and snap it!"

Shaking his head but not about to argue, he gave them another moment to settle. "Say beach day!"

"Beach day!"

Their laughter at his silly joke made the picture perfect, and he took a few more candid shots as the girls untangled themselves. More than one managed to fall over in the sand, and he held the phone out to its owner as she came over.

"I took some other pictures of you guys too. I-is that okay?"

"You did?" Curious, Kagome flipped through the photos and laughed. "These are amazing! Thank you so much."

The red head flushed at the praise, preening at the attention. "No problem! If you guys want me to take anymore, my grandma and I are right over there." He pointed out their spot on the beach, waving at the old woman excitedly. 

Laughing, Kagome waved hello as well and turned back to the boy. "I'll definitely keep it in mind. What's your name?"

"My name's Shippo!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Shippo. I'm Kagome, and these are my friends Eri, Yuka, Sango, and Ayumi," she told him, pointing to each of her friends as she named them. "We'll be here for a while today, so if you want to come play we'd be happy to have you."

The younger boy couldn't have looked more excited if he tried. "Really? You mean it?"

"Absolutely!"

"That's awesome!" The old woman called his name, dragging Shippo's attention away. "I have to go now, but I'll find you later, okay?"

"We'll be waiting." Kagome waved goodbye as he ran off, and finally looked back to her own friends who were fiddling with her camera. "Hey! Be nice to my equipment!"

"We are, don't worry!" Yuka looked up from over Sango's shoulder. "Sango's the only one whose touched it."

Only mildly reassured, Kagome went to reclaim her camera. Sango had taken the same basic photography classes as her, so she at least knew what she was doing. That wouldn't stop the others from messing with things though.

The athletic woman grinned at her, placing the camera in its spot on the stand. “I got everything set up for you. We said we wanted to try some of those jump shots, right?”

A chorus of ‘yes yes yes’ answered her question, and Kagome shook her head at Sango’s delighted laugh. The things she did for these girls, honestly. 

“Fine, get over there while I double check.” The four scurried away, and Kagome took a moment to check the lighting and set the timer. Once the flash started, it would take a series of shots, letting her choose the best of the bunch.

It didn’t take long to get the pictures they wanted, and at Kagome’s word the four of them took off like a shot to the water. Laughing under breath, the photographer searched up and down the shore. This beach was known for its waves, and if she was lucky, she might be able to take some shots of someone trying to surf.

It looked like there were some surfers a ways down, so she made sure to yell out to her friends where she’d be going. The last thing she needed was them scouring the beach for her and potentially screwing up a shot.

_ That’s not really fair though, _ Kagome thought to herself, heading towards her goal.  _ I’d be upset with them too if they just up and disappeared without telling me. _

Ever since Ayumi’s scare at the club a few months ago, all of them had gotten into the habit of checking in on each other in public. Out here on the beach, where anyone in the distance looked like just another spec of sand, it was doubly important.

Shaking her head loose of those disturbing thoughts, Kagome came to a stop when she reached a nice, unobtrusive distance. She wanted to take a few practice shots to correct the settings on her camera. Then when they came ashore after she’d gotten a few, she’d ask them about using the images in her gallery if they came out well enough.

The glaring sun gave enough light that she didn’t need her flash, but it did make her wish she’d remembered to grab her sun hat. She’d put on some sunscreen as soon as she and the others had gotten out of the car though, so at least there was that. Now she just had to hope she didn’t sweat it all off.

The coming of a larger swell set the small group of surfers cheering, each egging the other on. But it was the one with long black hair who swam forward, so he was who she focused her camera on.

He moved like he was born for it. He had no trouble catching his balance on the board, grin wide as his hand reached out to break a path through the wall of water. He matched the highs and lows of the wave until it broke, and his back smacked the surface of the water when he finally came to a stop.

Kagome winced in sympathy, but she laughed along with the others. She’d heard that smack from here, there was no way it hadn’t hurt. But he’d done it to himself, so it was really his own fault.

The surfer came spluttering up for air, and as the next wave rose, another took his place. 

She wasn’t really sure how long she’d sat there for, taking more and more pictures as time went on. So focused on whichever surfer happened to be catching the wave at the time, she didn’t notice the attention the group of men had started giving her. They playfully shoved at each other, attempting to convince one of their own to start a conversation with the bikini clad photographer.

But again, the one to take the lead was the long haired male, swimming to shore and heading in her direction. Kagome flipped through the images on her camera, deleting a few shots that had come out blurrier than intended. She had no idea she was even being approached until a shadow blocked her light.

Looking up in surprise, she felt a bright flush heat her cheeks. Her favorite of the bunch so far, he was a good head taller than she was, dark hair tied in a high pony tail and eyes as blue as the sky behind him. She couldn’t tell if the warm color of his skin was natural, or if so much time in the sun had left him permanently dark.

“So,” even his voice reminded her of the beach, waves lapping at wet sand, “are you gonna introduce yourself, or just keep taking pictures and leave us hanging?”

Blustering, she jumped up to stand, only just catching herself from falling face first in the sand. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be rude! I was only taking some candid shots on the beach when I saw you and your friends--”

“Whoa, easy,” he laughed, the hand not holding up his board raising defensively. “I’m not complaining, neither are the others. We just didn’t know what exactly you were doing. Well,” was she seeing things, or had he just blushed? “Aside from taking pictures, I mean. You’d been at it for a while, so I thought I’d come see what was up.” He seemed to regain his composure, because he smirked. “My name’s Kouga.”

“Kagome,” she returned easily, feeling playful and at ease even as she eyed him suspiciously. “Do you always let people you don’t know take pictures of you?”

Kouga, as she now knew him, grinned. “As long as they’re as pretty as you, I’ve got no reason to complain.”

Her laugh was bright and surprised. “That has got to be one of the worst pick up lines I’ve ever heard.”

“Stick around for a while, I’ve got plenty more.”

While she snickered, he took the moment to clear his throat. “So, did you want to?”

Not bothering to hide her amused smile, she quirked a brow. “Did I want to what?”

“Stick around for a while.” He tilted his head briefly, using it to point in the direction of his friends who were coming back to the shore. “We’re gonna take a break, have a few beers. You can come sit with us if you want? Show off the pictures you took.”

Looking behind her, Kagome found her group of friends in the far distance. They were still out in the water, and it looked like Shippo had joined in on their fun. He was splashing Sango in the face with water, and she was using the other girls as laughing bodyguards. They looked like they were having fun. She should probably be getting back to them.

But…

Kouga’s eyes, the same color as the sky, flashed in her mind. Something told her this wasn’t an opportunity to let go of.

Turning back to the taller male, she smiled. “Sure. Why not?”

His answering grin outshone the sun.


	3. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how many people will recognize what this is from... And yes, some of these lines were plucked straight from the source.

He stood against the pillar behind him, eyes and attention forward. The Lord of the South and his dignitaries were coming up the stairs. Something twisted in his gut at the sight of them, and he had to fight to keep his expression neutral. He didn’t know what the Lord of the West was thinking. This treaty signing was... well. It was out of his hands, is what it was.

Didn't mean he had to like it.

Explosions of light lit the sky above the crowd, guests 'oohing' and 'aahing' as they watched the show. Their awe would only last for so long. The fireworks were meant to go on for most of the event, lighting the people below.

He wished Ayame had lived to see them. She'd always liked fireworks.

Soft steps headed towards him, and he straightened. He'd been lucky enough to be pulled from guard duty at the Wall to be here. Well, that, and to play armed escort for the Northern Princess when she was traveling to public events.

"Hello."

Speaking of which.

The young woman stopped next to him, a vision in silver, black and white. The dress she wore was the same one she had on when she’d arrived with the Southern Lord. Unlike them, she hadn’t bothered to change outfits for tonight’s event. Not that he was complaining. She looked nice. The color suited her.

"I'm afraid we weren't properly introduced earlier."

Clearing his throat, ice blue eyes met sea storm. It really wasn't fair of her to be damn beautiful. 

"I'm afraid it will have to wait, Your Highness," he said in answer, apologetic. "I'm on guard duty."

The princess's smile was playful, and it sparked something warm and bright in his heart. There hadn’t been a chance for conversation earlier, but it pleased him that she felt so comfortable around him. "Then surely there's no safer place for me to be. Please?"

He huffed a laugh, his posture more relaxed as he tried and failed to hide his smile. "It's Kouga. Kouga Useshi."

"Then the pleasure is mine, Kouga." 

He opened his mouth without thinking. "I'm not sure many would agree."

Her laugh tinkled like bells. "I'll keep my own counsel then and not worry about the others." The princess bit her lip for a moment, glancing over to the Southern dignitaries before speaking again. He had to strain his ears to hear her, the fireworks still blazing the air. "There's something else I wish to ask you, Kouga. The Inu no Taisho told me he sent one of your men to find me. Though... though they did not succeed, I still would like to thank them. Do you know where I might find this brave soldier?"

Ayame's blank, dead eyes lanced through his heart. He swallowed hard, but couldn't form the words. All he could do was look her in the eye and lightly shake his head.

The princesses' expression immediately fell, pools of blue shining with regret. "Oh... Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Kouga shook his head. "Don't be. She was... she was the bravest of us. She knew what she was getting into." Remembering the barrette, he pulled it from his pocket and held it out for her. "She was carrying this. It was meant for you."

"For me?" Confused, she carefully took the hair piece from him with both hands to closer study it. "It's lovely."

Seeing her now, he could only partially agree. It paled in comparison to her. "She would want you to have it."

Pressing her lips together, she held the barrette close to her heart. Her eyes met his, and held. "I will carry it with me always."

Something in him eased, a tension he hadn't known existed. He bowed his head, and the smile he gave her was small, but real. "Thank you."

"Kouga..."

"Princess Kagome!"

They both looked back at the voice calling for her. He watched the muscles in her neck tighten, even as her shoulders slumped. The Southern dignitary who'd called her name was waving her over, and he couldn't help his disappointment when she indicated she'd join him in a moment. Brief as it was, it meant their time was coming to an end.

She sighed when she turned back to him, and for a moment he thought he saw her own regret over their coming parting. Even if it wasn't true, he’d hold on to the thought anyway. There was nothing saying he couldn’t hope.

"It seems I'm being called elsewhere."

He didn’t want her to be sad. He preferred it when she smiled. "A princess as popular as you? I can't say I'm surprised."

Her cheeks flushed with the return of her smile, and he couldn’t help but be utterly charmed.

Tilting her head, the princess asked, "Would it be alright if I came to speak with you again?"

Kouga bowed his head. "I'm yours to command, Your Highness."

She smiled, like they were sharing a secret. "Rather than a command, I have a favor to ask."

Curious, but not unwilling, he waited.

"Instead of Your Highness, would you call me Kagome?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "You... we've only just met. Why would you allow me such familiarity?"

"Because," he couldn't understand the look in her eyes. "I am allowed so few things, and am told to give even more. I thought... instead, just this once, I might ask someone to allow me a selfish desire."

"There is nothing selfish about you." His quick, stern answer surprised her. "Anyone with eyes can see that. Let alone anyone who knows your story as we do."

"Then you'll grant me my favor?"

He’d have fought an army of daemons if she’d asked him. Bur rather than look desperate, he flashed a cocky, self-assured grin. "I think just this once, I think I can put aside duty for a favor... Kagome."

Her happiness, her gratitude, was beautiful. "Thank you, Kouga."

His name on her lips caressed him like a sweet wind. Before he could reply, the dignitary who'd called her once more demanded her attention. She gave him an exasperated smile and graciously bowed her head. "Until next time."

Kouga watched her walk away, taking his heart with her in her delicate hands. "Until next time... Kagome."


	4. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of 'Fireworks.' If anyone managed to guess the original source, then you know what's coming.

The world moved, and with a raised hand Kouga summoned a shield seconds before the Mirror's sword struck. The clang of metal jarred his enemy, and with a burst of power he shot a stream of lightning into the Mirror's chest, launching him across the courtyard and sending him sprawling.

With a grimace of pain, Kouga stood and allowed his princess to crowd close. He smirked. "Now that I could get used to."

Kagome's hands clutched the leather jacket sleeve covering his arm. "Kouga, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He turned to her and cupped her face, checking her over for injuries. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, waving away his concern. "With as many times as you've saved me today, I doubt I even have a scratch."

He huffed a laugh, smile soft as his thumb brushed her cheek. "Good. I’m glad."

"KOUGA!"

The guard looked up sharply at the sound of his name, hand falling to her shoulder when he recognized the two faces running towards them. "Ginta! Hakkaku!"

The younger guards stopped in front of them, gulping air. "We... finally... caught up with you." While Hakkaku kept trying to catch his breath, Ginta stood to see his leader's face. "When the city went dark, no one could contact you. We feared the worst."

"Shows what faith you have in me," Kouga grouched, even if he was secretly touched. Metal scrapped against the ground, and he realized the Mirror was starting to stir. "Ginta, Hakkaku, meet the Northern Princess, Kagome Higurashi." The next words made him feel like he'd swallowed glass, and he couldn’t look away from her. "Prince Inuyasha's bride-to-be."

The two guards spluttered their greetings, either blatantly ignoring or completely ignorant of the rising tension in the air. But it didn’t matter. All he cared about right now was seeing her safe. "You're in charge of her. Your orders are to get her out of the city and personally see to her safety."

Her small hands covered his own that still rested on her shoulder. "You aren’t coming with us?"

He shook his head. "The Inu no Taisho is dead, but I have my orders. I'll stay here to keep the Shining over there busy while you make your escape.” Kouga’s voice was firm, but for her he softened. “You have your own duty to see too."

He could see the beginnings of her heart break, just as he saw her harden her resolve. She was perfection personified: a heart stronger than steel covered in the softest silk. How could he have done anything but love her?

"I'll see the sword safely to Inuyasha. The future will be safe, I swear it."

He bowed his head once in acknowledgment, and then scowled at the two guards. "Well, what are you two still standing around here for? Get going!"

"Yeah, but..."

"Kouga..."

"I said go!"

They winced, but nodded. Only somewhat satisfied, he held out the sword to the princess. "Don't forget this."

She dropped his hand to take it, holding it to her chest. "Please be careful, Kouga."

"I will." They both knew he wasn't going to survive. Not after the deal he'd made for the return of his power. But for her... even knowing the outcome, he'd still try. "Safe journey, princess."

It was watery, but she still managed a smile for him. "You said you'd call me Kagome."

Kouga laughed. "I guess I forgot. Think you can forgive me?"

"There was never a doubt."

God dammit, this wasn't fair. She'd never been his to lose, but he'd lost her all the same. "You need to go."

She gave one last, determined nod, and turned around to head towards the car. Ginta and Hakkaku followed her, and he let his attention swivel back to the Mirror. It had started to rise.

"Kouga!"

He turned just in time to catch her as Kagome ran into his arms, the sword digging into his back as she hugged him for all she was worth. 

They had no time. The Mirror was almost on its feet, and he would never forgive himself if he let something happen to her. But if this was all they would ever have… then this time, it was his turn to be selfish.

He didn't think about what he was doing, didn’t care that Ginta and Hakkaku could see them and everything they did. He just lifted her head with his hand and finally, finally kissed her.

She was glorious. The kiss was desperate, painful, and every second it lasted drove him mad with his love for her. He never wanted to let her go.

But he needed her to live more.

They broke the kiss gasping, and he pressed his forehead to hers.

Tears coated her cheeks, making her voice hoarse. "Kouga, please..."  _ I love you. _

"I know."  _ I love you. _ "You have to go, Kagome. Get out of the city, beyond the Wall. Go, and be safe. For me."

She whimpered, surging up to kiss him once more. It barely lasted a second before she tore herself away from him and ran back towards the car. Back towards her future.

And as they sped off, he turned to face his own.

He wouldn’t survive the battle with the Mirror, despite whatever he promised. So he would hold on to those last moments with her and let them fuel his resolve. Cherish the taste of her on his tongue.

Their first kiss... and their last. 


	5. Star Gazing

Stars gleamed in the night sky, each one sparkling like diamonds against velvet. It was so quiet here, away from the noise of the city. This was a place where she could be truly, completely alone.

A single howl sang to the crescent moon hanging low in the black sky.

Kagome smiled, legs swinging over the edge of the canyon. Well,  _ almost _ completely alone.

There had always been wolves in the forest. Her friends thought she was crazy to come out here on her own, but she had no fear. As long as she didn’t bother them, the wolves wouldn’t bother her.

There had been the occasional forest critter who would sneak close to inspect the human who invaded their home. Denizens who reported back to their elders, who spoke to the wolves and their powerful guardian. There had never been a reason for him to be called on for this human, but he’d known of her all the same.

And he couldn’t deny… he was curious. What was a human woman doing alone in the dark of their forest?

So he’d howled a warning to all those who called the forest home. Just in case.

_ Stay away from the human tonight. I will check on her. _

Kagome was completely unaware of all this happening behind her, only letting herself flop back into cool grass and laying her head on her arms. She traced the constellations as she knew them, marking each one in her mind’s eye as she found it. Perhaps one day she’d work up the energy to bring a telescope with her, really see the planets all up close.

That was how Kouga found her, lying across the grass and staring up into the ink black night. His brows furrowed, much as they could in this form. Was that all she had come for? To look at the stars? Surely there had to be more.

As he moved closer, he deliberately placed his paw on a thin stick, pressing his weight into it until it snapped. He watched the human closely, but she did not jerk in surprise. Only lifted herself calmly, looking back at the line of trees to try and spot the source of the sound.

The moon was not bright enough for him to see the color of her eyes, but he shook in his fur as they swept over him. The human could not see him yet, of that he was sure. Still, there was something about her. She did not take caution in their forest as a human should. Perhaps she did not know better.

If not, she would learn.

Rather than give her time to turn away, Kouga stepped forward, breaking free from the forest’s shadows. He had seen her. Now, it was time that  _ she _ saw  _ him. _

Kagome’s breath caught in her throat, eyes going wide as the wolf broke from the trees. It was massive, covered in dark fur, with eyes that she swore could see right into her soul. The wolf was breathtaking, and… alone?

Where was the rest of its pack?

“Hello there,” she called softly, though she made no move to approach. “I haven’t seen you before. Have I intruded on your spot?”

The wolf tilted his head and took another step closer. Her heart started to pound, but not out of fear. No, this wolf was amazing. Maybe this was its territory?

“I promise, I don’t mean any harm,” she told the wolf, not really caring that it couldn’t understand her human speech. “I’m only here to look at the stars. Do you want to come sit with me?”

_ Maybe the human was damaged somehow, _ Kouga thought to himself, taking another step closer to her. She had no reason to believe he could understand her, and yet she spoke to him anyway. Like she would another human. Sometimes a pup would be born that needed extra attention because it did not develop like the rest of its littermates. Perhaps she was something like that.

Kagome smiled, wanting to turn back to the sky but not willing to look away from the wolf. She didn’t want to be disrespectful.

“I’ll go soon, in case you’re worried. I don’t want to intrude on you.”

With a wolfish huff, Kouga decided to more closely inspect her. This human was no danger. A young adult, if he compared to the age of wolves in the pack. He trotted forward, ignoring her gaze on him, to sniff at her hair and clothes. He knew humans had no fur of their own, so they made their own coverings. A wise choice; with so much pink skin exposed, they would be easy prey to a predator.

Kagome giggled softly as the wet nose brushed over her skin, but made no move to push the wolf away. “That tickles, you know.” The wolf circled around her, and she took a quick, brief peek to see. Yes, this wolf was definitely male.

When he appeared satisfied, he sat on his haunches just to the right of her. Smiling again, she finally turned back to the sky. The wolf had made no move against her, so at the very least, he must not have minded her being here.

“I only know some of the constellations,” she told him, looking for the ones she knew in the sky. “But I can tell you about them, if you want. Humans made stories about the stars centuries ago, that’s how we came up with them.”

Kouga sneezed, clearing his nose of her, but settled in to listen. Though none had ever tried to make prey of her before, it would not do for a damaged human to be made a meal of. For now, he would protect her as he did the others.

The human seemed pleased with this, and told him the stories she knew. She would point them out to him, tracing their paths in the sky. Occasionally he would flick an ear in her direction, letting her know he was paying attention to her.

The human finally quieted, but a certain group of distant planets seemed to have caught her attention. Kouga lifted his head, looking between her and the stars. What was so interesting?

Coming back to herself, Kagome shook her head and smiled. She knew better than to get lost in dreamland. She turned slightly to find the wolf looking strangely at her, and she held up a finger to her lips.

"I'll tell you a secret," she whispered, once more searching the sky. "Out of all the constellations, that one there is my favorite one." The wolf seemed to follow her as she traced it out. "In the original Latin, it's called Lupus. But that's just a fancy way to say 'wolf.’ Kind of like you."

Interested, Kouga sat straighter. It did not surprise him that humans had named something after his kind. They were always doing things like that. But this was the first time he'd heard of them doing so to the stars.

"I don't really remember the legends that go with, but I kind of came up with one of my own." She smiled. "If you listen to people, everyone says that wolves always howl at the moon. And I thought, if that's true, there must be a reason for it, you know? So I came up with a story. 

“A long, long time ago, the moon created the wolf, a child she could call her own. And the wolf was so grateful to the moon for his life that he howled for her every night, singing his special song.

"But the moon had only created one of the wolf, and he had no mate to call his own. The moon saw he was sad, so she made him a family. She gave him sons and daughters, and a lovely mate who was beautiful and strong.

"And the wolf was grateful, but still he was sad. Not because he did not love the gift of his family and his powerful mate, because he did. No, he was sad because his heart did not truly belong with them. He wasn't sure why. All he knew was that every time he looked at the empty black sky, he felt a deep sort of longing.

"One day, the king of the gods found the moon's creations, and was pleased with her. He offered her a boon, and she begged the king of the gods to help her find a way to erase her wolf's sadness. So the king descended to the earth and found the wolf, and the two spoke long into the night.

"The wolf told the god that as created creatures, he knew one day he and his family would die. And what he wanted more than anything in the world was to stay with the moon, who had given him life. But he knew the moon could not give him her attention all the time, and so he would not ask for eternity because it would mean he would once more be alone.

"The king of the gods was so moved by his desire, that he agreed to find a way to grant the wolf his wish. The king ascended to the sky and spoke with the moon, telling her of the wolf and his plight. Grateful that he had found a way to help, the moon came up with an idea.

"The moon would make one more creation, and to ensure its immortality, she would imbue it with pieces of her own light. Thus, the stars were born. And the wolf fell in love with them, for they would be with him always to light the sky.

"The moon waited until the wolf's family had passed, and once they did, she brought him with her to the sky. There, she made him a part of the stars. And upon meeting him, they too fell in love.

"And so was the wolf constellation born. And as thanks for her help, the wolves howl at the moon to let her know that she and their ancestors would never be forgotten."

Kagome's voice had grown a bit hoarse from speaking for so long, but she did not mind. It was a story she had told herself for years, and it always brought her comfort. It was why she loved the stars so much. 

But Kouga’s reaction was one of surprise. He too looked to the stars, and thought about the human and her story.

He stretched his lungs, and with a burst of air, he sang out a long howl for the joyous moon.

Kagome had jumped in surprise, but she laughed when she realized what the wolf had done. She didn’t know how, but the wolf  _ could _ understand her. He must have liked the story too.

Only when Kouga could not feel the air in his lungs did he let go of his howl. His tongue lolled as he panted for air, and he found he was pleased with himself. Enough so that he turned to the human and pounced, licking at her face where he could reach her.

The humans laugh was bright and loud, but he did not mind the assault on his ears. He forgave her instantly, and practically melted on top of her when she scratched behind his ears. They were a hard spot to reach for the wolf on his own, and her fingers dug in perfectly. He found he liked this human, much more so than he had thought.

He decided to keep her.

Kagome didn’t know what the wolf was thinking, as she couldn’t understand him the way he understood her. But his acceptance and playful nature had won her over, and she was content to give him all the attention he deserved.

A bond was formed between them then, one that would flower under the moonlight as it continued to grow. And the moon looked down on her children upon the earth, the wolf and her stars.

And she was glad. 


	6. Hugs From Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a potential epilogue/ending for my fic BTD. Contains slight spoilers.  
> Warning: Brief mention of suicide.

She stood over the small stone marker, the only sign of the body that lay below the earth. One she knew, because she had been the person to place it, after Inuyasha had buried the body. Kouga had wanted to "leave the bastard out to rot in the sun," and she likely should have, but...

Well. It didn't matter anymore. Bankotsu died a year ago to the day. If she had any sense she wouldn't even be here, would instead be sleeping curled up next to her mate under their furs. But just like Kouga had drawn her then, Bankotsu's soul called from beyond the grave. So she had packed a small bag and made the journey to the castle that had never been home to finally put both their souls to rest.

Kouga hadn't wanted her to come. He couldn't understand her drive to see the man who had taken her, tried to run away with her. The two men had only ever met once, and Kouga had hated him even before then. Not that she could blame him. But the problem with his misunderstanding meant that anytime she had attempted to bring it up, it turned into an argument the entire pack could hear. And she was so tired of arguing.

Kneeling, she settled in front of the marker and pulled a thin chain from around her neck. Its pendant was a long, slim, yet beautifully decorated vial. She'd heard once that in some kingdoms, women who were mourning would fill similar vials with tears. What they did with them afterward she didn't know, in fact she didn't even know if it was true. 

But... something about the idea had just... sat right with her. So she'd made a trip into town on her way to the castle and purchased one. She hadn't thought she'd really be able to fill it, but she wanted to try. To let out every tear she'd held in over the years. Tears of sorrow, of hurt, of anger and pain. She wanted to be free of it all. So she'd wandered the empty, desolate halls of her ancestral home. Pulled every memory she had to the surface, and finally let herself feel.

She'd been at it for hours. But the only tears she allowed in the vial were the ones specifically for Bankotsu. She wouldn't tarnish this closure with memory of another.

Now that the vial was filled though... she wasn't sure what to do with it. Did she pour the tears over his grave? Leave it with the marker? Or did she dig a hole and bury it? Whatever she decided, she needed to be quick. She'd already been gone from the forest for three days. If she took too much longer, Kouga would be worried.

_ Oohooh oohooh... Oohooh oohooh... _

Then again, maybe he wouldn't be.

She didn't bother to look behind her when she heard the rustle of leaves. Kouga's gait was all his own. As he neared, she came to a decision. Laying the vial in front of her, she used her nails to dig a hole in the earth. She dug as her mate came to a stop behind her, and when it was deep enough, she laid the chain and vial into their new home. She covered it once more, and sat back on her legs, closed her eyes, put her hands together, and prayed.

Kouga stayed quiet behind her, a solid presence to remind her she wasn't alone. Even if he was upset with her for coming, she was glad he was here.

She dropped her hands into her lap, giving herself one more moment in the back of her mind to cradle the memory of her now dead protector. To at last say goodbye.

Her mate didn't interrupt her. It wasn't until she made to rise that he held his hand out for her, supporting her as she got to her feet. Moving close, his arms encircled her waist, chin resting on her shoulder as she leaned back into his chest. The warmth of his body was comforting, and she could feel the strength of his heartbeat against her back.

"Thank you for coming to meet me," Kagome whispered quietly, relaxing against him. "I know you worry."

"I do worry," his voice was a soothing rumble, and he brushed his lips against her temple. "You shouldn't be here on your own."

"Hm.. but I'm not on my own, am I?" She tilted her head back and up to see him. "You're here with me."

He huffed, hugging her to him more tightly. She laughed quietly, but made no point to move. She was happy.

"I don't know that I'll ever understand why you needed to come here," her mate said carefully, mindful of their sore feelings. "After everything he's done to you, everything he took from you... why?"

Sighing, she pursed her lips together, trying to find a way to make him understand. To let him truly see what she was feeling.

"I know it doesn't make sense to you. I would never expect it to. Sometimes, even I don't know what possessed me to make this trip," she admitted quietly. "But... even... even after everything. Bankotsu, he... he was the only one I could turn to. If I had ever truly needed him, all I had to do was ask. Yes, he was horrible, and demented, and a large part of the reason I was ready to die in that nightmarish place, but..." she trailed off.

Nuzzling her neck, he kissed the spot behind her ear, encouraging her. "But?"

She tried again. "He was the only thing that made it bearable. He... as bad as it sounds, I depended on him. Even when he was hurting me, I knew I was safer with him." She shook her head. "I know it doesn't make any sense. But he loved me in the only way that he could. Would things still have been bad if he'd married me here like he planned? Probably. But it still would have protected me from even worse."

Kouga was quiet, clinging to her. With her mate's memory of her guard, she knew he could never really understand. Not because he didn't want to, not because he wanted to hurt her. It was that everything Bankotsu had done to her went against everything he stood for. Despite their rocky start, Kouga had never laid a hand on her. Not ever. He was Wolf, descended from the old gods. They could be twisted and cruel, but they still had their honor.

Her mate released her, only to turn her in his arms. His eyes searched hers, looking for what she did not know. All she could do was lay herself bare to him. No matter what was said, he could come to his own conclusions.

His jaw loosened, and she knew he'd found what he'd been looking for. He cupped her face, drawing her close for a kiss. A gesture of peace, to mend the hurt between them. A gesture for her, and a statement to the land beyond. This woman was his, and his alone. So long as he lived, no ghosts would hold her.

She relished the sound of their lips parting, and brushed her nose under his chin. Acceptance and forgiveness both in one. "Let's go home."

In one fluid motion, the Alpha pressed a last kiss to her forehead and transformed. Kagome smiled, and laced a delicate hand through warm fur. Kouga led them away from the grave, away from the past that would no longer haunt her.

Away from the grave, and forward into their future.


	7. Free Week - Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those KogKag's if you squint, but that's only because there's eventually going to be a part two for this. Eventually. When I finish it.
> 
> Title and prompt comes from Bungie's game D E S T I N Y. Let me know If anything needs clarification!
> 
> Warnings for game violence + mentioned dismemberment and bloodshed.

“ _GET DOWN!!!_ ”

The wall exploded, chunks of stone and plaster falling over their heads. The ground shook beneath their feet, the dying screams of the Hive shattering their ears.

Kagome swung her head back back over the wall, the scope of her rifle trained on the chaos below. Dismembered corpses of Hive thrall littered the ground, charred flesh saturated with black blood.

The Traveler's Light was already reviving the fallen Guardians, a bunch of blueberry trainee Titans. Her Fireteam had just managed to avoid the rubble; if their luck held, they might be able to clear the field--

"Guardians!" Ana Bray's voice shouted through the com in her ear. "You've got more Hive forces incoming on your position! Looks like a big one, Rasputin's readings show a huge portal forming in less than five minutes!"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Demon's voice crackeled through the com. "Just how many levels are there in this Escalation?!"

"How about you shut the hell up so we can get this shit done?! Angel!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but couldn't help her relief. She hadn't seen Wolf on the ground and had gotten worried. "I'm perched."

"Thank fuck," was his grateful whisper. "Have you got eyes on the target?"

"Gimme a sec."

Shaking her blood matted hair from her face, Kagome set her eye to her scope. Hive portals always needed something of a matching size to latch onto. If it was as massive as Rasputin's reading predicted, then the only thing big enough would be...

There!

"I've got eyes on the orb. It's forming at the top of the cliff face." Destroying it would be easy, and with the loss of the orb, there would be no portal. Her finger hovered over the trigger. "I've got a clear shot, I can take it."

"Wait!" Monk's shout was full of static, making everyone who heard it cringe. "We have no idea what's on the other side of that thing. Demon's right, this Escalation has been steadily growing since we got here. Why not allow it to form, then destroy it together?"

"He's right," Slayer called next. "The blueberries can handle the minor Hive on the ground while we take it out. We've got the strength of a six person Fireteam. If there's ever a time to do it, now is it."

"Then let's cream the thing!"

Ignoring the cacophony of suggestions, Kagome focused on the voice she was waiting for. The others had arrived on Mars fresh and ready for battle, but she and Wolf had just come back from a five day mission in the Reef. Even before joining the larger Clan, Wolf had always been the unofficial leader of their Fireteam. He knew their strengths and weaknesses better than anyone.

"What do you think, Angel?"

"What?" Wolf’s question drew her up short. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're the one with line of sight, that's why." His amused answer made her scowl. "And with the mods on your gun, you’ve got a better idea of our stats than I do."

He wasn't wrong, which was a little annoying. Kagome was a Warlock unlike any other. In the hands of a gunsmith, a weapon could be infused with one of the three types of light; Solar, Arc, or Void. But her connection with the Traveler let her do something different: she could imbue her bullets with the power of healing. Combine that with the specialty mods on her scope that let her read the vitals of her team?

Her presence on a battlefield could mean the difference between victory and defeat.

“Fuck waiting, let’s just kill the thing!”

“Demon would you shut _the fuck up_ already?! Angel.” His irritation softened. “Angel, talk to me.”

_Dammit._ She hated being put on the spot like this. The scope was unclipped, and she leaned back to get a wider view. 

Monk and Slayer were huddled together behind a rock face, reloading their spent magazines. Slayer’s stats and readable vitals were steady, but Monk had started flagging.

But he was nothing compared to the Elder. She’d been quiet throughout the exchange, and now Kagome knew why. The older Warlock hadn’t been able to escape the blast. Her ghost was hovering over her now, rays of the Traveler’s light repairing the extended damage. Wolf hovered over her, keeping an eye on her progress.

His vitals were steady, but she knew he was as exhausted as she was. If he and the others could borrow some of Demon’s energy, who’d taken up pacing back and forth over the bridge, they might just manage.

The blueberries had all gotten back on their feet, the Traveler’s Light already flowing through freshly rezzed veins. One of the perks of being a newbie.

“Angel?” Wolf’s voice was a soft question, curious but not rushing.

“I’m thinking.”

As long as she, Monk, and Wolf were careful about pulling from their reserves, they theoretically should be fine. But with the Elder in that state…

“… Wolf, I think--”

“You will fight.”

That calm, collected voice made her freeze.

_The Speaker._

“The Hive are a festering disease that we Guardians have dealt with for centuries,” she continued. “Ridding the universe of even a fraction of their race is not an opportunity to be missed.”

Her hands were shaking. Why was she shaking?

Kagome could hear Demon cheering through the com, Monk and Slayer already talking strategy. Wolf was slower to reply.

“Speaker, with all respect…”

“That was an order, Guardian. Not a request.” The Titan Commander’s stern reprimand made her flinch. She had to force her hands to move and reattach her scope. “If the Hive are indeed amassing in Hellas Basin, you will listen to the Speaker deal with them.”

She was only vaguely aware of Wolf’s gritted confirmation. Both the Speaker’s and Commander’s voices faded into the background, humming like static. The scope was giving her trouble for some reason.

It took Wolf calling her name three times before she realized he was talking to her. “Yeah, I’m here. What?”

“Where’s your head at, Angel?”

She refused to read the emotion in his voice. “On the Hive, where it should be.” She huffed, drowning out the expected curse. “It’s fine, Wolf, I’ve got it.”

“Dammit, Ka--”

A Hive Wizard’s piercing scream cut him off. The Knight coming through the full formed portal was massive, well over forty feet high. A gossamer band spun in circles over its head, Hive runes reading its named status to all who could read them. 

_Kathok, the Roar of Xol_

Solar light burned her soul. Already she could hear the yells of Titans and Hive in battle below.

By the Traveler’s Blessed, she hoped they could win this fight.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First thing, I want to monophobian for setting up this amazing event! It's been a long while since I've done anything like this, and this was the perfect thing to get me into it again! Next I want to thank all the lovely people on the Discord server for being such awesome friends and for always being so encouraging. None of these would have been written without you all!
> 
> Reunion is the 3rd and final part of Week Two's prompts, Fireworks and First Kiss. I hope you all enjoy it!

Groaning, Kouga raised himself up. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was the sword’s power finally consuming him, breaking him to ash with the rising of the sun.

The old guard shook his head, and looked around. At first, he didn’t understand what he was seeing. The walls were an old faded brown, with an old guitar sitting on a shelf and a bookcase only half full. He was sitting on a bed, and to his left was a dresser and an old wooden desk.

It hit him suddenly, what this room was. How… how was this possible? This was _home._

But he hadn’t been back since the Southern Kingdom had taken over. He’d been forced out of his country like the rest until they found refuge with the Inu no Taisho in the West.

What the _hell_ was going on?

Heart pounding, he stood on shaky legs, examining every spec of the room. It was exactly how he remembered it the day of the attack. Everything was back as it was, not a hair out of place. If he left his room, would the rest of his apartment be the same?

It wasn’t until he looked through the window that he saw a difference. Usually, he could see a string of mountains through the glass. They were the natural border between the East and South, a piece of nature he had thought indestructible. But now there was only a soft white light shining through a dense, rolling fog.

Well. The only way to find out what was going on was to go outside and take a look around.

He found the rest of his apartment to be much the same, everything as it had been except for that strange light coming from the windows. He took his time checking things, not wanting to face the possibility that this was a lovely dream before the beginning of a nightmare. But Kouga had never been a coward, so when there was nothing else for him to see, he finally stepped outside.

Nothing. No buildings, on roads, no people, no trees. Only that same fog and its all encompassing light.

Frustrated, he sat on his stoop, hanging his head in his hands and pressing his palms against his eyes. What the hell was this place? Was it purgatory? Were the gods still deciding what to do with him after making use of their power? He didn’t know.

There was no way of telling how long he sat there in the unfading light. The fog didn’t dissipate, the temperature didn’t change, nothing. All of it was the same.

And then he heard it.

Soft footsteps, heels over a concrete ground. There were no walls, nothing to heighten the sound, but he heard it all the same. Through the fog came a figure, hidden until they were nearly right on top of him.

Ice blue eyes met sea storm, and time came to a stop.

Kagome. Princess of the North, the only love of his life. The woman he’d died for. And he _knew_ he hadn’t survived. The gods had demanded his life for their power, and he’d given in without a second thought.

What was she _doing_ here?

“Your Highness…” he coughed to clear the hoarseness of his voice, but he never looked away form her. “Princess, what are you doing here?”

Her smile hadn’t changed. Seeing it now, it still had the power to warm him to his core.

“Kouga, I thought we agreed. You said you would call me Kagome.”

He choked on a broken laugh, heart in his throat, eyes slamming shut to hold the tears back. When he looked at her again, she was blurred from the water in his eyes.

“I guess I forgot,” he answered, repeating the familiar words. “Think you can forgive me?”

Her laughter was like coming home.

“There was never a doubt.”

He made to stand, but just like last time, she ran into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. He let the tears fall, hope filling his lungs near to burst.

“How… What…” He laughed, unable to get the words out. He pulled back just enough to press their foreheads together, caught in her eyes.

Kagome’s own cheeks were covered in tracks of tears, but her smile still blinded. “Because I asked. I helped the Prince save the future. But you were all I wanted, and you were part of my past.”

“So this…” he gestured to the space around them. “This is all because of you? Because you wished it?”

She nodded, releasing his neck to wipe away her tears. “Is that okay?”

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but he needed to ask. “Am I going to lose you again? Or are you mine to keep?”

She kissed him in answer, and all he knew was the sanctuary of her love.


End file.
